


Ferris Wheel

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Pre-Relationship, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: There were times when Oikawa knew that he was being a little too cruel but despite his brain telling him to hold off, he’d continue to act that way until something eventually stopped him. Either physically or environmentally.Usually, the former was Iwaizumi and the latter was the end of a match or maybe some of his ‘fans’ appearing and reminding him that he had a ‘prince’ reputation to uphold.There were however, some scenarios where there was nothing to stop him except his own mental-strength, and that was often severely lacking when it came to certain people. People like Kageyama Tobio.





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



> This is a Commission for [howthelights](http://howthelights.tumblr.com/)!!!
> 
> I hope she enjoys it!!!

.

There were times when Oikawa knew that he was being a little too cruel but despite his brain telling him to hold off, he’d continue to act that way until something eventually stopped him. Either physically or environmentally.

Usually, the former was Iwaizumi and the latter was the end of a match or maybe some of his ‘fans’ appearing and reminding him that he had a ‘prince’ reputation to uphold.

There were however, some scenarios where there was nothing to stop him except his own mental-strength, and that was often severely lacking when it came to certain people.

People like Kageyama Tobio.

.

As a reward for winning their prelims, despite eventually losing to Shiratorizawa _again_ , Iwaizumi had proposed an idea to their coach.

It had been agreed and planned without the rest of them knowing and a week later, a letter had been handed out after a practice-session for their parents to review and sign. Oikawa had scanned it over on the bus-ride home, feeling himself grin when he saw the words _Fuji-Q Highland_.

His mother had been perfectly happy to sign her permission, only reminding him to not eat too much before going on a ride and to _“not drive Hajime-kun crazy in the queues when you get bored”_.  
She'd made him sound like a child, which in all honesty, he could be when he had to wait for something.

Patience really wasn’t his thing.

The next practice-morning, almost everyone in their team had handed in their signed letters, with only a few exceptions with one parent saying that they had a prior engagement and another saying that they were worried about the recent injuries and deaths that roller-coasters had caused and didn't want to risk their child harmed.

Most of the regulars were happy to come however, with one of the exceptions being Watari who had a Doctor’s appointment that he apparently _just couldn’t change._

Yahaba had commented that he was just scared of the rides and when Watari had given him a look but hadn't countered it, it was pretty obvious that that played a part in his absence as well.

Oikawa wondered if he’d even shown his mum; he’d met the omega the once and he’d seemed pretty outgoing. He doubted he wouldn’t have changed a Doctor’s appointment for his son but ah well. Less queues if less people went.

He'd just hoped that it wouldn’t be busy.

Unfortunately, when the day finally came it was horrendously busy, and he made it clear to anyone around him that was forced to listen.

“There aren’t even this many people in Japan!” He moaned, his feet aching from the queue that they were currently in; it wound around a few boards and he couldn’t even see where the ride itself began.

They’d all split into groups once they’d arrived and Matsukawa and Takahiro were the only two in theirs that didn’t seem too bothered by all the waiting. They spent the queue playing a two-player game on their phones whilst Iwaizumi just sighed and grumbled every time they moved only the slightest bit forward.

“I told you this ride would be quieter later on,” He snapped at Oikawa, pulling at the collar of his shirt. It was a hot day and the queue was hardly in the shade.

Oikawa turned toward him to point out, for a third time now, that the ride was the most popular and was unlikely to _ever_ be quieter, when he caught a glimpse of dark hair and a blur of orange run past and stopped.

“No way,” He murmured. _What were the chances?_

“What?” Iwaizumi frowned at him, following his gaze and squinting past all the people.

“Karasuno,” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi’s frown deepened with confusion, so he added, “Tobio-chan and his pet-chibi are here.”

“You sure?” Iwaizumi looked around again, “I didn’t see them. ”

“They’re here.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, Tobio being here momentarily distracting him from the queue until someone from behind loudly ordered them to walk forward.

“You’re holding the line!” They shouted and Oikawa gave them a dark look and stomped forward the four steps that he'd kept bare.

Twenty minutes later, they finally made it to the front of the queue and Oikawa made Iwaizumi wait just a little extra so they could sit at the front and watch themselves plummet downward. The ride was worth the queue, despite so much of their time already wasted by just standing around, and it was far too short to really get his adrenaline going.

He immediately wanted to try another coaster, suggesting the Eejanaika next but Takahiro pointed out that they’d made a deal to take-turns choosing rides and it was Matsukawa's turn.

“Ugh, fine.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Matsu, Eejanaika’s amazing. Just to let you know.”

“I’ve been on it.” He said, giving Oikawa a long look before eventually saying, "What about the Ferris Wheel?" He glanced at Takahiro, "Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah." They linked arms and Takahiro grinned at Oikawa, "It's a couple's ride."

"We're not doing a couple's ride," Oikawa told them, folding his arms across his chest, "Why don't we go on Dodonpa? I've never been - "

"We agreed on taking turns ... " Takahiro sang, and when even Iwaizumi didn't argue against the ride, he had no choice but to concede defeat and follow his friends' lead to the wheel. He shuffled his feet as much as he could but of course, unlike many of the roller-coasters in the park, the Ferris wheel had the smallest queue.

"People want to go fast at parks," Oikawa told Matsukawa when he commented on the queue's length, "Not _slow."_

"Yeah but the wheel's nice," Matsukawa said, "You can see the mountain from the top. It's a great view."

"Yeah I'm sure." He was ignored and in response to that, he lagged behind and let the rest of them go first, glaring at nothing. It was just his luck then that he heard a familiar voice from behind him and felt his face harden.

"It's a slow one, Kageyama, you said you wanted slow!" The chibi was saying, sounding close enough to be around 3 groups behind, and Oikawa prayed that he wouldn't be noticed. It would just make this queue so much worse if he had to talk to the hyperactive monster and avoid Tobio's gaze the entire time.

"Shut up Hinata," Tobio snapped with his usual charming attitude, and Oikawa rolled his eyes to the sky, "I don't want to think about it."

"It's doesn't even go that high though!"

"I said shut up Hinata!"

Oikawa snorted, shaking his head and walking forward when the queue started to move again. It soon became clear why they moved on so fast and why the queue was so small, when he saw the wheel for the first time and realised how big it was.

A lot of groups could fit on at one time and that left a huge gap in the queues for people to fill. He wondered how long they'd be up at the top though, if they moved on this fast.

It had only been ten minutes and it was their turn in line, causing Takahiro and Matsukawa to be overbearingly 'cute', still linking arms and talking about what they'd do when they were all alone at the top. When they all looked at the wheel however, they saw a big and white sign against the control stand and paused.

'WHITE DAY CELEBRATIONS: OMEGA/ALPHA MATCH UPS'

 _"What?"_ Despite his annoyance, Oikawa shared their anger, "That's not fair."

"Uh - we're a couple," Takahiro let the lady at the start know, pointing between himself and Matsukawa, but she just smiled despite his tone.

"That's fine," She said calmly, as though she'd had this all day and was tired of it, though still had to be polite, "Couples can go together. Singles are paired. I understand the sign is exclusive but please ignore it and just board together."

Takahiro immediately brightened, beaming at them all that he could have his way, but then the lady turned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and asked, "Are you two a couple?"

Too late, they reacted how they would ordinarily, not realising what the ramifications of being 'single' here would be, "No! No, we're friends." They said together and she nodded, turning to the group behind them.

"Any couples? Please step forward."

Takahiro and Matsukawa boarded a pod, and two others followed on another from behind them, whilst Iwaizumi and Oikawa were left to wait. Iwaizumi was eventually paired off with another omega, who had been an unfortunate third wheel with her friends and who tucked her hair behind her ears when she was told to board on with a strange alpha as a 'couple'.

Oikawa scoffed when he watched them start to rise up.

Valentines and White Day traditions were so suffocating sometimes, especially if you were single.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, leaning against the queue's rails, that when the lady asked _'are you two a couple?'_ once again and he heard a similar sounding persistence that _'no, we're friends'_ , he visibly startled and met Tobio's eyes when he straightened.

"... Oikawa-san?"

The lady looked at them both, accepting the fact that Hinata and Tobio were friends and smiling at Oikawa as though he was suddenly extremely lucky.

"You can board the ride now," She told him, gesturing to an empty pod that was just rolling up to the gate, and he automatically stepped forward.

"Please wait here to be paired." She continued, holding Hinata back and sweeping an arm before her for Tobio to walk past, "Please board." She said to him.

"But - " Tobio looked even worse than Oikawa felt but in all honesty, he'd waited long enough and would rather sit down regardless of who with at this point so he walked forward anyway and took a seat on the ride. Tobio stared at him and then at the lady, "But can't we - ?" He looked at Hinata, his eyes wide.

"Can _we_ go, if he's not going?" A couple from behind Hinata called, pushing forward, and Oikawa sighed. Did this mean he had to get off now?

Tobio seemed to panic at the anger from behind him however, and when the lady didn't look like she'd budge, he darted forward and hopped onto the platform.

The pod was slowly moving away but he stepped on as slowly as he could despite that, his arms tucked close to his side awkwardly as he sat down and kept his gaze pinned to his feet.

Oikawa didn't say a word in greeting or to tease, and just looked out the other side of the pod as they began to rise.

Tobio continued to look down as they did, his hands curled tight in his lap, and usually Oikawa would have taken offence at his reaction to sitting beside him, but he knew Tobio and knew how awkward he could be in any social-situation that he wasn't prepared for.

Being on public view as a 'couple' with his old senpai was more than enough cause for embarrassment.

They reached the top agonisingly slowly but the view of the mountain really was nice. Tobio was missing it all however, his eyes now squeezed shut, and Oikawa was starting to realise that maybe this wasn't shyness and was something else entirely. As soon as he thought that the ride juddered, screeched, and swayed to a stop.

A second later, an automated voice announced that there were some technical difficulties with the ride but that it should start moving again shortly.

At this point in the day, Oikawa was sure God was punishing him for something. For what, he wasn't sure, but this day was not turning into the enjoyable time he'd wanted it to be and now he was stuck.

Stuck with _Tobio-chan_ , of all people.

"Great," He muttered, leaning over the side to look down at the control stand and seeing three people step into it to see what the problem was, "It's freezing too." They were close to the mountain here so no wonder, but now that they were so high up and stuck there, the breeze sank into his skin and he hugged himself bitterly, "I bet this is your fault Tobio-chan." He said, trying to bait him into an argument that could maybe distract him a little.

He thought to at least get a _glare._ Instead, Tobio didn't even look up or say a word. He continued keeping his eyes squeezed shut and bending over himself like a hunched bird on it's perch. And it was then that it clicked for Oikawa.

He was scared of the ride's height.

"I wonder how long it'll take to fix," He said aloud, leaning over the side again and feeling the pod tilt with him, "Last time was around 3 hours apparently." He shifted, letting the pod move with him again, creaking against the wind, "Hopefully they have more people working on it today ... "

"Stop it, Oikawa-san," Tobio suddenly snapped, looking up at him now with his eyes wide open and his hands clinging to the rail beside him.

Oikawa looked at him, "Stop what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and wriggling around to face Tobio, feeling the pod shake as he did.

"Stop moving!" Tobio hissed, his face paling with fear, "Please Oikawa-san. Stop moving."

There were times when Oikawa knew that he was being a little too cruel but despite his brain telling him to hold off, he’d continue to act that way until something eventually stopped him. Either physically or environmentally.

Usually, the former was Iwaizumi and the latter was the end of a match or maybe some of his ‘fans’ appearing and reminding him that he had a ‘prince’ reputation to uphold.

There were however, some scenarios where there was nothing to stop him except his own mental-strength, and that was often severely lacking when it came to certain people.

People like Tobio.

"Why?" He asked, putting his hands on his own set of rails and swinging his body from side-to-side hard enough that the pod creaked along, "What else can we do way up here?"

Tobio had his eyes shut again, his lips pressed tightly together, "Oikawa-san." It was barely a whisper.

"What's the matter Tobio-chan?" Oikawa laughed a little, leaning in closer, "Are you scared?"

Tobio grit his teeth, shaking, "Oikawa-san - "

"Come on, we're not _that_ high - " Their pod suddenly juddered even harder than it had the first time and Tobio actually yelled, falling against Oikawa's chest and clinging to him.

Oikawa felt his own heart jump in shock. The ride definitely wasn't fixed yet and that judder hadn't felt at all good. He doubted the ride would let them fall but even so, the shake had scared him as well, and that was the environmental stopper that he'd needed to force himself away from being cruel.

Tobio was still on his chest, his head wedged in under his chin and his face buried in his shirt. One of his hands was fisted in the material and he was still shaking. The pod juddered a third time, likely a false re-start of the ride, and Tobio muttered something harsh under his breath. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow when he continued to mutter, "Are you praying?" He eventually asked and Tobio hunched his shoulders.

"No." He mumbled into Oikawa's breast, "I'm cursing him."

Oikawa blinked. _"Who?"_

"The man running this ride." He almost laughed at that, a bizarre burst of fondness rising in him, "I'm cursing him for doing this. Cursing him, cursing his family, his grandparents, his - "

"Okay, okay," Oikawa shook his head, feeling his own heart calm in the face of Tobio's strangely endearing personality.

"And you." He finished then however, and Oikawa shifted back to try and look down at his face.

"Me?" He asked, "What the hell did I do?" Tobio glanced up, his face saying it all, "Okay fine. But I'm stuck up here too, I had to tease you a little."

"I didn't even know you were at the park." Tobio protested and Oikawa scoffed.

"Yeah, well I don't announce my plans to you, do I." Straightening, Tobio let go of him, his cheeks red as though he'd just realised what he'd been doing.

"That's not what I meant." He bit, "I saw Kindaichi here, I just - I didn't think you'd _all_ be here." He folded his arms across his chest, trying to stave out the cold, "Are you here as a team?" Oikawa nodded, "Us too."

"Yeah I figured," He rolled his shoulders, "It's too long a drive for just a random day out." He leant over to look down at the control stand again, frowning.

"How long will we be up here?"

"No idea." He moaned when he looked past the stand at the other rides and saw their queues. The sun was behind the clouds for now but even without it he could see clear enough that they weren't getting smaller at all, "God what a waste of tim - "

He almost bit his tongue when the pod juddered once again, moving slightly downward this time, and the force of it's shake forced them out of their seats for a moment.

On an instinct he didn't even know he had, he thrust his arm out quickly and used it to pull Tobio close. He held him there until the shaking stopped, and Tobio let him; a sure sign that he was truly scared out of his wits.

"I feel sick." He mumbled, his arms wrapped around Oikawa's waist in a hold that should have been restricting but felt warm and solid instead.

"You throw up on me and I'm throwing you out the pod." Oikawa said without thinking and Tobio clung onto him tighter, making his chest pang with guilt, "Sorry. I don't mean that." He held Tobio a little closer, nudging him when he started to breathe far too fast, "Did you see the mountain by the way?"

Tobio shook his head against his shirt and Oikawa nudged him a few more times, getting harder with each one until Tobio eventually looked up. He followed Oikawa's gaze to Mount Fuji, and the clouds that were currently surrounding it's top, going still as he stared at it.

"Nice, right?" Oikawa checked and he was satisfied with the small nod that he got in answer, "I'm going to climb it one day." Tobio scoffed then, burrowing in closer, still looking at the mountain, "What? You don't think I can? Iwa-chan and I have a bet going."

"You'll lose." Tobio said matter-of-factly, and Oikawa would have shoved him off had his hug not felt so good.

"I won the prelim." He countered, a little cruel once again, but Tobio just nodded slowly and kept his head in place.

"We didn't play on a mountain though."

Oikawa smiled, glancing down and spotting two workers leaving the control stand, "True," He admitted, resting his chin on the top of Tobio's head, "Do you still feel sick?" He then thought to ask.

"No." Tobio said, and Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement. That obviously meant he'd calmed down a little, "You're a better person when you're not playing Volleyball." He blinked at that, looking up at the sky.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "I'm a better person? What does that mean?"

"You're nicer." Tobio stated, like it wasn't an insult. And he supposed with the way he was saying it, that it wasn't intended to be one.

"I'm always nice," Oikawa informed him, "How do you think I have so many friends?"

"You're never nice to _me,"_ Tobio corrected himself and he shrugged.

"Well that's because you're not a person. So you don't coun - " The pod juddered beneath them and he bit his tongue in surprise.

"No, no - we're going to fall, we're gonna _fall - "_   Tobio said, his voice high with fear, and Oikawa flexed the arms that were around him to show that they were still there, "We're gonna _fall_ \- "

"No we're not. It's okay," Oikawa lifted a hand to press Tobio's head to his chest, shielding him from a view that was obviously terrifying to him, "We're okay, I've got you." He tapped Tobio's head with his index finger, "See. I got you."

"I want to go down Oikawa-san."

"Me too." He sighed, once again working on an instinct he couldn't seem to control and pressing a kiss to the top of Tobio's head. He told himself that it was to calm him down further but he doubted Tobio even registered the sensation with how frightened he was, "I'm starving too."

Tony paused in his shivering, "Huh?"

"I'm starving." Oikawa repeated, "When we get down, let's eat something." He went on, starting a conversation, "Have you eaten?"

Tobio's mouth brushed against his chest as he spoke and Oikawa felt his skin tingle at the touch, "No, not yet."

"Then we'll eat. Everyone else can get lost, they got to enjoy the ride." Tobio snorted into polyester and just as Oikawa started to ask where he'd like to eat, the pod moved a little downward; slowly and deliberately this time.

He continued to chat about food and menus until they were near the bottom, determined not to have a panicked Tobio in his arms, and it was only when they finally did reach the bottom that he realised he maybe shouldn't have Tobio _in his arms_ at all.

Iwaizumi and the others were waiting for them at the exit gates, however, their worry blending into amusement when they saw them which meant that it was too late to save face now that they'd seen.

Tobio let go of Oikawa slowly when he realised they were back on the ground and when he stood his legs were wobbling, making him stumble. Oikawa shot out of his seat to stop him falling, stepping out of the pod himself and turning to the lady that had boarded them with the intent of complaining and asking for some compensation.

Before he could however, Hinata ran out of nowhere and hugged Tobio tight around the middle.

Tobio immediately wriggled out of it, "What's wrong with _you,_ dumbass? I'm the one who was stuck."

"Yeah and I'm sorry," Hinata explained, "You didn't want to go on it in the first place, I made you."

Tobio rolled his eyes, a complete difference from his attitude in the pod, "You didn't _make_ me."

They stepped aside as the queue began moving and people pushed past. Oikawa didn't know how they could still go on it after seeing them stuck up at the top for so long, but then again, rides broke down a lot and after queuing for so long, it was understandable.

He'd thought the same when he'd been faced with sitting with Tobio, after all. Speaking of which, he should probably leave the ride's area now and head back to another queue with his friends.

"Oikawa-san?" He stopped, turning back. "Are ... you still hungry?" Hinata glanced up at Tobio, confused and not bothering to hide it. Oikawa stared between the two of them, before shaking his head.

"Nah." He said, turning back around and walking away. "My nice-guy moment's gone, Tobio-chan. See you."

Tobio didn't argue against it and they didn't run into each other again as they queued or screamed on rides. He felt distant the rest of the day however and blamed it on the temperamental weather around the mountain.

At school the next week, he still felt exhausted from all the standing around and bit back a shout when he opened his locker and something dropped out of it to land on his foot.

"Ow!" He almost kicked it before he saw what it was and paused.

It was a small box, tied with a ribbon, and when he pulled it free and saw chocolate inside, he automatically smiled. White day leftovers. He wondered who it was from.

As soon as he walked away, he heard Iwaizumi step in time beside him, and a folded card was shoved in his face, "This fell too." He was told and he snatched it up quickly to read over what he hoped was a lovely, romantic message.

_'Thank you for your nice-guy moment, Oikawa-san.'_

He stopped walking. The handwriting was familiar, and he knew exactly who would write a message like this, but the box had been in his locker which meant that someone in his school had put it there. Which meant that Tobio had found someone to do it for him and had not done this on a whim.

Iwaizumi continued to walk, having ignored that his partner had stopped far behind him, and he didn't look back; supposedly letting Oikawa react in private. All he did however, was simply smile.

He opened the box in class under his desk and ate as many as he could fit in his mouth without being noticed. The warmth he felt with each bite reminded him of arms around his waist and a head on his chest.

They were were delicious but finished too soon, and when he was done, he so badly wanted more.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do Commission me on my tumblr: [Tony-in-Distress](http://tony-in-distress.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments are Golden!


End file.
